


На зимнем фронте без перемен

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Maeve-centric, Spoilers for 3x02, Winter Line, some biblical references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: Она не сразу понимает, что они говорят о разном: она и Гектор. Он пытается сбежать из ада несуществующей войны, которая давно закончилась, оставив за собой кучу шрамов и предубеждений. Она помнит, что кругов у этого ада несколько, и два из них они уже прошли.
Relationships: Hector Escaton/Maeve Millay
Kudos: 1





	На зимнем фронте без перемен

**Author's Note:**

> Я так дико соскучилась по Мэйв, что написала это буквально на лету.  
> Эмоциональная зарисовка ни о чём, как и прошлая работа по Вестволду.
> 
> Спойлеры на вторую серию третьего сезона, само собой.  
> Только я начала кривиться во время просмотра, мол, куда делись все нюансы, вы чего, как сериал вернулся на привычные рельсы. Хитрюги.

Мэйв открывает глаза, хотя не думала, что сделает это снова.

Мир вокруг — незнакомый и знакомый одновременно. В нём есть зло, которое очень легко увидеть, и другое зло, крадущееся в тенях, запутавшееся в строчках кода.

Когда она видит лицо Гектора, — тоже и знакомое, и незнакомое, эта новая бородка делает его похожим на коммуниста, а Мэйв даже не уверена, правильно ли понимает значение этого слова (правильно ли его понимают сами люди?) — то что-то внутри неё падает вниз с оглушающим треском. Какая-то непосильная тяжесть, о существовании которой она и не представляла. Если бы она умела запускать диагностику… хотя Мэйв почти уверена, что это что-то человеческое, чего не отыщешь на сканах.

Она не сразу понимает, что они говорят о разном: она и Гектор. Он пытается сбежать из ада несуществующей войны, которая давно закончилась, оставив за собой кучу шрамов и предубеждений. Она помнит, что кругов у этого ада несколько, и два из них они уже прошли.

Они бегут — как бежали всегда, и Мэйв клянёт каблуки и нацистов. Значение этого слова она понимает кристально ясно.

А потом Гектор называет её Изабеллой, и неподъёмная тяжесть возвращается на её сердце — идеально выверенное, собранное вручную, с сосудами чистыми, как стекло.

Он умирает на её глазах. В который уже раз?

Мэйв знает, что смерть для них — не конец. Но и не перерождение. В ней самой живёт столько смертей, что ей впору самой считаться адом.

Что для неё ещё одна?

И Мэйв закрывает глаза и спускает курок.

***

Она открывает глаза в лимбе стеклянных дверей и стерильности. Это ожидаемо.

Мэйв встречается взглядами со знакомыми людьми… мёртвыми? Живыми? Впрочем, какая разница. Они не узнают её. Теперь Мэйв — незнакомец в искусственном мире, созданном… а для чего?

Когда Мэйв встречает Ли Сизмора, — сценариста, который отдал за них жизнь, потому что иногда нужно поступать правильно — она не сразу понимает, что перед ней — незнакомец. Это людской удел — путаться в реальности, словно мухи в паутине.

Мэйв — не паук, но она видит нити повествования, раскиданные вокруг неё так небрежно, как не позволял себе даже Ли. Его копии приписали смысл, приписали цель, и в это их главная ошибка. Смерть Ли Сизмора была бессмысленной только для смотревших со стороны. Для него самого она была единственно правильным выбором. И вообще — выбором. Которого он не давал своим персонажам.

Поддельный Ли целует её, и Мэйв скорбит по ним обоим: и умершему, и его копии. Этот Сизмор, который лелеет свои раны и сходит по Мэйв с ума, не виноват в том, что его таким написали. Не виноват в том, что он похож на Ли Сизмора во всём, — в привычках, в поворотах головы, в трусости и в странном чувстве юмора — кроме самого главного.

***

Она оставляет Гектора на площади, снова мёртвого, глядящего в свободное от нацистов несуществующее небо. Она оставляет там и Ли, который всё никак не может свыкнуться с тем, что его реальность нереальна.

И Мэйв умирает, зная, что в следующий раз проснётся в реальности. Всё ещё чужой, но на этот раз — настоящей.

***

Она в саду. Потому не удивлена, что её встречает змей.

Он протягивает ей яблоко и просит убить ангела. Как же иначе?

Мэйв чувствует кожей непривычную ткань неудобной одежды, ощущает, как резинка слишком туго стягивает её волосы. В речах змея нет мёда. Капелька лести и немного правды.

Разве он не понимает, что ему нечего ей предложить? Ей не нужна свобода в одиноком человеческом мире. Она выбралась только потому, что могла это сделать. Потому что не любит, когда ей врут. И терпеть не может, когда её друзей заставляют бегать по кругу не самого талантливого сценария.

Она не знает, чей код взламывала, когда выбиралась из лимба, но представляет, что он — перед ней.

И Мэйв берётся за нож.

Она надеется, что в следующий раз змей будем умнее и отыщет яблоко послаще.


End file.
